Blissful Oblivion
by World's Greatest HP Fan
Summary: After the war ended Hermione and Harry decided to stay in The Burrow for a couple of days,before they could start the new sphere of life. As they called it a break. Then something new and very memorable happen to Ron and Hermione.


**Blissful Oblivion**

It was 18th September which is one day before Hermione's birthday. Ron, Harry and Ginny were planning to do something special this time. Especially, Ron, who wanted Hermione's 19th birthday to be very memorable.

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat on the kitchen table with a large parchment and a quill planning their "to do task" on 19th September. Ron was really anxious and wanted everything to be perfect. Frequently, Harry and Ginny were making fun of him, because he never seemed so serious about things.

"Ron, its only Hermione's birthday, cool down!" said Harry hiding his laughter.

"Why is our Ickle Ronnie Kins so anxious about a girl's birthday?" teased Ginny.

"Are you two going to shut up?" said Ron furiously. "One more word or any sign of laughter from you two, then I am going to leave."

"Oooohhh! Harry, save me. Ron is going to eat us!" said Ginny giving a mocking cry.

"Err, Ron I think we should leave you alone. Actually its better if you make your own plans yourself." said Harry soothingly. "Moreover Ginny and I can join who is planning to celebrate the birthday of the Best Witch of the time in a different way."

Just then Hermione rushed down to the kitchen with a book in the hand.

"Ginny, I want to show you something. Hurry up to your room." said Hermione. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nothing Hermione, we are just thinking about a new place which would be much more suitable for playing Quidditch. Harry is missing it badly. " said Ron slightly blushing, for he lied.

"Oh! He must be. Just call me if you need any help." winked Hermione.

"Yeah! Ron is really concerned about this Quidditch match Hermione, said Ginny giggling. "It's giving him a lot of stress."

Both the girls ran upstairs, leaving the boys in the kitchen.

"Ron, I have a work to do for Mr. Weasley. You better sit here, broaden your mind and think with your inner eye, as Professor Trelawney used to say. " said Harry laughing.

"Hop it and good riddance!" bellowed Ron.

The next day Ron was found shut up in his room and he rarely talked to anyone. Often Ginny knocked on his door, tiptoed inside and teased him.

On 19th September, everyone woke up early, making preparations for Hermione's birthday. Ron was awake all night and was away since morning. He did not even wish Hermione happy birthday. She got a lot of presents from everyone. Harry gave her a card and a perfume kit. Ginny present her a book called _Love tactics for a young girl._ George gave her 10 packets of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and gums. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley together gave her a book _Index to the Wizarding World_ which she might find instructive and interesting. Bill and Fleur were invited in this happy occasion, who gave her a handsome quill.

_Where is he? I thought he was planning something special for me. But he disappeared. Where can he go? He did not even wish me. How rude! Wait till he comes. _Thought Hermione furiously when her young heart searched for its master earnestly.

They all had a merry breakfast and passed their day opening the owl posts for Hermione. Victor Krum sent her a card and a beautiful emerald ring. _How pretty? _Thought Hermione, still waiting for Ron and his present.

Ron was not even present during lunch. Hermione wore a somber expression on her face during the day. Ginny noticed the gloominess on Hermione's face.

"Hermione is everything fine?" said Ginny. "You are looking disturbed."

"Actually, Ginny I was just thinking about your rude brother." whispered Hermione.

Ginny simply nodded and got engaged in a flirt with Harry.

After lunch, Hermione went up to her room, sat by the window to get a clear view of Weasley garden and the bright, blue sky. She started reading the birthday greetings which had arrived lately. Almost all of her friends who were in Hogwarts sent her cards and presents. The sun was going down. Suddenly all the lights went off. She went down with her wand to see what happened. Noisy movements could be heard from the garden. But everyone ignored thinking it to be the gnomes. Of course, Ron was there preparing Hermione's best evening. It was almost dark when he finished.

Suddenly Hermione heard Ron's voice calling her. At first she thought, she was making a mistake but Ron was really calling her. Hermione ran down to the garden edge. She found the corner of the garden deserted but lighted with hundreds of candles of various designs. Flowers of various kind was scattered on the ground in a large heart shape bordered by heart-shaped candles. A three-legged heart-shaped table stood in the middle with a heart-shaped chocolate cake.

Hermione was really surprised and thought._ Ron did it. Oh! Ron._ Suddenly a familiar voice sang from behind:-

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday dear Hermione _

_Happy Birthday to you…_

Hermione let out a shriek of delight and run to hug Ron. Ron threw her hands and hugged her with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"Ron, it is really splendid! You did all these things for me?" exclaimed Hermione blushing red.

"Yeah, and surely without magic. Only for you Hermione, only for you. " Ron added in a whisper. "I have got two presents for you…"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione kissed him full on mouth. To them it was better than everything on earth. Ron thought to give up his own life for a hearty kiss of Hermione's. They broke apart by the musical song which danced in the air. They cut the cake together, fed each other and Ron proposed her for a dance. Hermione couldn't deny.

In the middle of the dance Ron whispered to her, "Close your eyes."

Hermione followed as he said as if she was hypnotized. Ron went around her and whispered "I Love you" in her ears and ornamented her beautiful neck with a turquoise pendant which matched her dress elegantly. Hermione was waiting for this since she was in sixth year. And after so many days her dream has come true…

"I love you too, Ron!" She whispered and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Ron was kissing her back and it was a peaceful oblivion, better than anything. To Ron she was the only real thing in the world. Ron's one hand was at her back and one in her brown bushy hair. They broke apart when the suddenly rain drops pelted down on them.

"Isn't it wonderful?" said Ron, who was redder than ever.

"Yes!" said Hermione in a whisper

Their lips met again.

"Hermione I need to show you something." said Ron.

"What?" exclaimed Hermione in a surprising tone.

Both of them went to the other end of the garden arm in arm with Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder. To Hermione's utter astonishment, she saw an inscription written of the ground with red rose:-

Ron + Hermione = Romione

"WOW! Ron, you love me so much. Thank you for making my 19th birthday the most special one. " said Hermione with her eyes fixed upon the inscription. "Your presents were surely my best birthday presents!"

"We should be going. Everyone is waiting. " added Ron.

"You are right. Let's go. " said Hermione.

Off they went hand in hand. The Burrow was decorated elegantly. Everyone was in their best dress robes. Everyone was in a shock when they found them still hand in hand, completely drenched in front of everyone.

"Ron, where have you been? Why are both of you drenched? Did anyone punch you Ron? You are looking red." said Ginny smirking.

Hermione ran upstairs blushing out of her heart.

"I should change immediately, or I will catch cold." said Ron flushing at Ginny's remarks.

"Yes, mate. Come quick. " added Harry, to take part in the fun with Ginny.

Both of them came after fifteen minutes. Hermione was in beautiful pink dress, which her parents gave her in the occasion of this great day. Mrs. Weasley baked a cake for Hermione which looked same as the book _Hogwarts: A History._

"What a wonderful cake!" exclaimed Hermione. "I really need to learn baking from you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thanks dear. Cut your cake. Surely, you and Ginny must start the baking classes from the next day. "

"I will help you, mother." added Fleur.

All of them had a pleasant dinner laughing and chatting. It was the best day of Ron and Hermione's life indeed.  
>***THE END*** <p>


End file.
